The Shenanigan System
by AzureShadowMoon
Summary: What would a god be without his devoted follower? (One Shots) (SevenxMC)
1. Dine and Dash

.

.

She wasn't sure what to do.

On one hand, well, _chips._ On the other hand there was the very real possibility that if she did what she wanted to do, ergo _leaving,_ she'd get a phone call faster than the bird that hit her window that morning. But at the same time? The apartment was slowly falling apart. At first it seemed ordinary, albeit dusty. The file cabinets were obviously under the category of 'touch and feel the wrath of five respectfully attractive people' but everything else she'd fiddled with out of mind numbing boredom. The wardrobe had a funky squeak when you opened it three times in order, the window could open but the view was only of the other apartment complex on the other side, and the highlight would have to be the bed that was so big it could make the best pillow forts.

She was so bored it was starting to rot her brain.

Unexpectedly moving into an apartment hadn't been an issue. All she had to do was call her previous landlord, move a bit of clothes around (no way was she putting on a deceased girls clothes, it was already creepy enough as it is), and continue to suffer through her studies on her tiny lab top. Rika's desktop was looking more and more like a risk worth taking, but she would sigh and know somewhere a red head was waiting for that.

 _They trust me, maybe a little,_ she mused, _but that's hardly what the issue is at the moment._

Right.

She was out of junk food.

She wasn't out of food, Seven wouldn't allow that at all. The staff always dropped off something _weird_ whether it be home cooked meals or some back-asswords fish cake recipe that had no place existing on planet earth let alone in her stomach. But while meals weren't an issue, snacking always was. She couldn't really focus on her homework without it, and the fact she had to drop her job on top of all this nonsense was making her stress eat. Chips, yogurt, hell even chocolate bunnies were sounding tasteful.

She held up her hands. An empty chip bad and her silent phone stared back at her.

She frowned.

 _They can't hold me here until the party, can they?_ She wondered. _I mean, it's only a few more days, but sunlight is good for human beings, right? A little walk won't hurt._

Pocketing both items, she marched towards the front door. The foyer was so small compared to the extravagant apartment, she almost tripped on a loose sweater forgotten on the floor.

 _I wonder if Miss Vanderwood would clean for me too?_ She snorted.

Her hand hovered over the doorknob. For a second she hesitated, feeling like a child running away with the cookie jar. But was it really a big deal? She wasn't even going to leave the building. There was a vending machine in the lobby after all. She had the cash for it too. It was a round trip, safety included! Unless she fell down the stairs.

"Oh c'mon." She rolled her eyes at herself. "It's just a small walk. Two minutes, tops. What's the worst that could happen? Besides, I've gone out before."

But that had been for laundry and the cleaning closet. She was going up and down two flights of stairs and, well, farther then she had been in a few days. For a moment she worried she was getting too used to being cramped in that place, before firmly stomping on those thoughts.

 _That ends here._ She nodded to herself, throwing back the door with grim determination.

She braced herself, squinting across the hallway at the doors in front of her room. She warily peaked out, catching the hallways to be empty. It was a quiet evening, the only noise a vacuum a few floors away and the sound of a TV on somewhere else. A glint caught her eye and she looked up.

A camera was looking right at her.

 _That's right._ She straightened, narrowing her eyes at the device. _Seven has been watching me through that. That's what he says, anyway. But he has a lot of work. He might just be joking about watching all the time, right? He's a busy guy._

The camera tilted. She blinked.

"Seven?" She hoped that would get a reaction, but the camera didn't move. "Can you see me right now?"

The hallway was empty, so she hadn't anything to lose. Puffing up her cheeks, she forced her eyes to go cross and blew a raspberry at the camera. Still nothing. Not one to be beaten, she lifted one leg up and clapped her hands above her head, sticking her tongue out. The camera remained disappointingly still.

She huffed, crossing her arms.

 _I feel kind of dumb now._ Despite that, she couldn't help the pleased smile on her face. _It was fun though! I wonder if God Seven saw me? Probably not._

The walk to the lobby wasn't nearly as fun as the camera fight and having to carry ten bags of salted chips up two flights of stairs was even less fun. She caught sight of the camera again as she approached her door, unmoving as always.

Mischievously, she winked at it, "Look what you've done! I'm picking up your habits now. Soon enough I'll be worshipping your feet too."

Fishing her key out of her pocket was a hassle in a half, nearly toppling the stack of junk in her arms. Once the door was open, she tossed a final look at the resistant camera. She thought of the one likely behind the lens, or busy elsewhere with his workload. His messages, his promises, and his charisma. She felt a warm smile creeping on her face.

"Good night, Seven."

.

.

Elsewhere, someone exhaled. It was followed by breathless laughter.

"Good night." His eyes stayed where she had disappeared, back into the apartment. "You're a handful, you know? I can't even be mad you wandered off."

His phone was twirled in his hands. He glanced down at its current background and nearly lost himself into another gut wrenching fit of laughter. It was too ridiculous for him to handle.

"I'll keep the pose as payment, though." He couldn't help the snickers as his phone changed to the other picture. "That face! How did you even do that? Haha, it's perfect!"

 _You're perfect._

"Man." He ran a hand through his hair, mirth still making him grin. "The party can't come quickly enough."


	2. Seven's Great Homestead Defense

.

.

The entire apartment was suffocating.

She tried her best not to look. She'd pace the kitchen to look busy, maybe dust off Rika's unused desktop, or just lounge face first into a pillow. There was an eerie silence, one she'd tried to break many times, only for her mouth to stop working and any noise get caught in her throat. Her phone beeped in her pocket, an email since everyone was working or busy cooling down from just about anything the day had thrown at them. She tried her best. But in the end, her gaze would drift from whatever she was trying to distract herself with, to find him.

He was by the window.

She doubted this was a coincidence on his part. The corner was impenetrable. The filing cabinets to his right blocked him from being snuck up on and to his immediate left was the window that has been delicately repaired. Hardly any signs of a struggle or vandalism remained. But she only had to look at his face, the stony look he held as he stared at his lab top screen like it was a dead rat in his lap and knew that the window would never be left unguarded.

 _Protecting me, huh?_ She swiftly averted her gaze back to her pillow, not wanting to be caught and reprimanded. She toyed with the thought. To her heart, it was nearly enough to send her into a squealing fit of teenage emotions. More than once she had to hit herself with her own pillow to contain her delight that, he was here, here! God Seven had come for her!

To her ears, it sounded like falling nails.

" _Don't get close to me."_ That was understandable, he was upset. Everyone needed space and she wasn't about to change that even if her heart was beating in her ears.

" _Don't get attached."_ If he was seriously demanding that of her he'd have a better chance just ripping her heart out and dissecting it. Everything about his presence, his protectiveness, and his self-sacrificial tendencies (which was bullshit and if the party was ever going to happen, she'd make sure to smack him with Yoosung's kimchi) was enough to have her weak in the knees. The RFA had a level of caring each member possessed. Seven went above that, beyond it, and snatched her up above the rest like it was child's play.

" _Forget about me."_

She let out a silent exhale.

 _What's forgettable about you?_ She let herself glance at him, feeling wistful. His hair was tussled, torn in a disarray from running his hand through it. It made his bags under his eyes stand out, but the grim determination in them made him look like a statue of a warrior. His back was straight, headphones barely hanging on to his ears as he muttered to himself, the soft hum of his voice almost putting her to sleep. The insistent tapping of his keyboard was the only noise in the room. Briefly he'd pause every now and then to take a swig of soda, before plowing back into numbers and meanings that baffled her.

 _I would never forget you._ She felt the lump in her throat grow and swallowed it down. _You're funny, charismatic, and loveable. I know that's who you are. You're pessimistic, broody, and torn. I understand._

She heard him sigh in aggravation, muttering increasing at a difficult problem. It passed by into the tide of meaningless mumblings and _tick tick tick_ of his keyboard.

It was suffocating.

 _I just want to talk to you._ She buried her head into her pillow to hide the pout forming. _I want to help you. I want to be with you, not against you._

Another beep. She twitched but let it go, feeling too put out to handle another outrageous party guest. For a moment, she entertained the idea of making a dash for the door. If she was running off, he'd have to chase her down. She batted the thought away as quickly as it came, knowing he'd only give her the same lecture as before. It might even make him worse.

"Are you going to answer that?"

She yelped, twitching her head around in surprise. He was a master at multitasking and if the circumstances were different, she would have laughed. He was typing at his lab top still with one hand while the other cleaned his glasses with robotic grace. His eyes, however, were locked with hers.

Her mind blanked. He hadn't so much as looked at her since he arrived, only a few dark looks and a scowl. It was hard to break free from the smoldering color. She could hardly hear her own jumbled thoughts in the chaos of her racing heart.

"W-What?" She made out.

His gaze sharpened and he seemed to weigh the positive and negatives of social delights before gritting out, "Your phone. You got a message."

Her mouth was moving before she could think, "It can wait."

That got a reaction that wasn't moody. He raised an eyebrow, barely seen over the rim of his glasses. She tried not to look away, finding his eyes slightly more accusing then before.

"Wait for what?" He asked, but then his expression flattened. "Not that it matters. You can do whatever you like now."

She almost wanted to throw a pillow at him. His brooding was upsetting, but she took a deep breath for patience. Getting angry back at the one who was pissed to high hell wasn't going to solve anything, other than probably breaking the window again.

 _The things I do for you._

"I'm going to call someone." She announced. She didn't get a response as he reached up and put his headphones more securely on his head. _Rude._

She didn't know who to call, not at this hour. Jaehee was busy, Jumin likely alongside that matter. Zen was completely out of the question with the destructible and literal time bomb sitting in her apartment. V was still a lost cause. That left…

"Oh!" The voice that picked up on the other end was frighteningly cheerful compared to the atmosphere of the room. "It's you! How are you doing? I was hoping my dinner would cook faster so I could send you a picture, but it looks like you beat me here before then."

She could already feel the smile tugging at her lips. It was relaxing, hearing something so normal in the situation now, "Message me it later."

"Will do!" Yoosung's laugh carried over like twinkling bells. "It smells good! Have you had dinner yet?"

"Not yet."

"You should probably get take out." She could almost imagine the blonde nodding to himself. "I don't know what you look like, but to me, you seem like a takeout person. Is that weird?"

The opportunity was ripe with the taking. The mischievous grin crawling across her face would probably give Jaehee a heart attack, "Are you saying my cooking is bad?"

She heard him choke, "What?! No! Never! I'm sure it's tasty!"

"How do you know?" She lamented, sighing dramatically, "I could just set the kitchen on fire and call it pot roast."

Yoosung made several different noises, before settling on whining, "Don't do that! I'm sure your cooking is fine. Why not have Seven try it out? He can vouch for you."

 _Ah._ She winced when she heard the typing stop. _I hope he's actually listening to music. Guilt tripping him through Yoosung wasn't my idea…_

"It's fine." The clock told her it was almost the top of the hour, so it'd be best to start food now. "I was actually about to make some food."

"Wow, really? What are you going to make?"

Honestly, no wonder the red head enjoyed teasing him so much. He presented opportunities at the drop of a hat. She let herself wink, "Secret!"

"What?!" Yoosung sounded scandalized. "Seven is rubbing off on you! Soon enough, you'll start dressing like him too, am I right?"

She snorts, but the idea starts in her mind. She can't imagine herself in his jacket, but it would smell like coffee. It'd be a bit big since it was baggy even on his frame. The idea turned itself around in her head, imagining her no longer alone on this bed and wearing his jacket as he _smiles-_

"How is he doing anyways?" Yoosung's voice breaks her out of her reverie. Cheeks warm, she glances fretfully around her to stave off the embarrassment. A happy grin is nearly ripping her face apart and the urge to scream happily into her pillow grows.

Her eyes meet yellow and she freezes.

"Hello?" Yoosung sounds far away.

She can't make a noise, because for a moment there's nothing dark in his eyes. They sparkle dimly, his face no longer set like a statue, but soft and gentle. There's something about the way his deranged hair makes it look like he woke up from a long nap, with a faraway stare.

"He's doing fine." The voice coming out of her mouth sounds breathless. "I'll talk to you later."

"Huh? Okay. Make sure you both eat, okay? Take care!"

Beep.

He hasn't moved, but his soulful look moves from her to the wall. He's deep in thought and she almost wants to take a picture. He looks peaceful and harmless, much less rough and cranky then he was moments before.

"Seven?" She tries, sort of worried for his sanity.

The red head slowly blinks. He looks like he's waking from a drowsy haze as his eyes meet hers again. She can still feel the heat in her cheeks and desperately tries to worm it down to form coherent words.

She swallows thickly, "Are you okay?"

He exhales, looking solemn in the shadows of his corner. She feels herself twitch, wanting desperately to run and wrap him in the biggest bear hug she can offer. He deserved so much.

"I'll be fine." He doesn't sound angry, only weary. "What are you making for food?"

 _He had been listening._ She bit her lip. _Why are you giving me that look…? You said you wanted nothing to do with me. Why do you look so…in love?_

Shaking off that, she decides to savor this temporary mood change. She doubts it'll be long before he's back to brooding and being insufferable. With a clap that makes him jump, she's scrambling to her feet.

"It's my specialty secret!" She announces, trying to hold in giggles, "It's a divine offering to the one and only, God of this specific apartment!"

He was definitely awake now, giving her a bewildered stare, "What?"

She wills her feet to move, wanting to sit down and play some more, but knowing he'd just snap. It does feel good to toss finger guns at his corner.

"You'll have to wait in suspense!" She shakes her head mournfully. "It's tragic, but food as holy as this needs preparation and finesse! I'm sure you understand."

He deadpanned. She barely set foot in the kitchen before returning with a half empty bag of chips. From the look of growing irritation on his face, she didn't have long before God Seven erupted.

 _Cheer up, Seven._ She laughed as she threw the bag at his feet, dancing away before he could react beyond a startled yelp. _I'll be lonely if you keep to that corner all the time. You're still sorting out your emotions, but don't be too hard on yourself. To me, no matter how you act, you'll always be my lucky Seven._

She barely heard his annoyed sigh behind her of 'divine food isn't stale chips' before diving into the long list of emails waiting for her.

.

.

It was agonizingly hard to keep going.

He couldn't. No matter how much he tried, her warm smile and sparkling laugh was in every corner of his mind. Photogenic memory was terrible right now and he was slowly festering in his own wounds.

 _I don't deserve you._ He ran a hand through his hair, staring at her back longingly. _You don't deserve me. So why are you trying so hard? So stubborn._

Despite that, his mind replayed her expressions to him like a theatre. It was painful and soothing all at once. He couldn't enjoy it, but he could savor it. Her light was overwhelming. If he wasn't careful, she could snuff out his will with it, leaving him powerless against her stare.

 _You don't know what you do to me._ He closes his eyes, pushing aside the raging conflict of emotions. He pushes and pulls despite the headache raging against his skull. No matter what, her smile is still there. It breaks and heals. It hurts and warms him. The confusion makes his chest hurt.

 _That's it, isn't it?_ He couldn't help the amused if exasperated smile. She was still facing away from him, fiddling with her phone and making aggravated noises at her emails. It was cute and endearing and _god, did he want to kiss her-_

 _Shit._ He lets his head fall into his hands. It was unbearable now, the thought of her smile going away or the laugh muting out. The conflict in him rose, stuck between despair and love. She remained oblivious across the room, even as he reluctantly took a chip from her bag. He pulls of his glasses and pinches his nose, feeling the headache roar in his ears and his heart drumming through his chest.

 _I give up._ He almost wanted to spit on his own shoe at the admission. _How the hell can you be so cheerful and happy…?_

The smile flashed in his head. It was almost taunting him.

 _You don't know what you do to me._


	3. Honey Buddha Sick Day

.

.

It was bound to happen.

She wasn't an unhealthy person by any means. Saeyoung far outweighed her in that department. She ate junk food and snacked along whenever the brothers decided it'd be a gaming night (curtesy of a slightly harassed Yoosung). Saeran didn't care what he ate, as long as he wasn't hungry and could beat the living shit out of his brother at any fighting game. Her fiancé would pout and moan about it, Yoosung would hide behind her when he won because Saeran's glare bounced right off his oblivious brother and full throttle at the poor blonde. She sat in the midst of it all with some tissues for Seayoung and an unbearable itch in her throat.

"I might be coming down with something." She said.

The gaming didn't stop, but Yoosung was an excellent multitasker compared to the twins. With frightening skill, he turned to look at her even as his character on screen pile-drove Saeran's into the floor. The tension was mounting.

"What?" He parroted around the chips in his mouth. "You feel sick?"

She swallowed. Her throat wasn't bad, but it ached minutely. It was usually breezy in their home, but she felt uncomfortably warm. There was an incredibly annoying ringing in her right ear that was so faint she was going to rip it off before she found the source.

She made a frustrated noise as she leaned back on the couch, "Kinda. I might head to bed early."

"Without dinner?"

That grabbed Saeyoung's attention, who twirled in spot despite abandoning his character to his brother's hands. He was squinting behind his glasses, idly reaching over to steal a chip from the bag in Yoosung's lap. Despite the look, a smile was twitching at her mouth. He looked so cute sitting on the floor like a pouting child. She wished her phone was nearby, it would be too priceless to capture this moment.

"That won't do." He chided, readjusting his glasses to where they glinted mischievously. "If you feel sick, it's up to my holy power to take care of you, ne?"

"What?" She laughed, especially because Saeran was giving the back of his brother's head a disturbed look. "You don't have to stop playing because of that. I'm just going to go rest. I should be fine if you wake me for dinner."

Seayoung's face did something complicated before he clutched his chest dramatically, "Has it truly happened? Has this god been abandoned?"

Shaking with laughter, she exaggeratedly leaned on his shoulder, "No! God Seven! I'm here for you, always!"

He looked away stubbornly, making mocking sniffling noises, "It's too late. My power is weakened. Only one thing can cure me now…"

"A chip?" Yoosung.

"A brain?" Saeran.

She snorted, hiding her giggles behind her hand at her fiancé's cat like smile, "How about a kiss?"

He perked up, his smile growing into a goofy grin as he leaned forward. She leaned in to, feeling devious. Up closer, she could see the sparkling of his eyes. He was having fun, teasing and joking. It was a welcome relief since the strenuous month beforehand. The bags under his eyes were faded, a soft radiance replacing it. Her nose was close to touching his when his cheeks started to dust red. She faintly heard Yoosung making kissy noises.

"I would like that." He breathed, eyes watching her hypnotically.

She leaned forward and his breath hitched, nearly a hairsbreadth apart and-

"Just kidding~!" She leaned away, covering the smile on her face. Saeyoung slowly blinked, like waking from a daze, before whining and pawing at her shoulder.

"No fair!" He complained, leaning against her and mockingly hitting her arm. "That wasn't fair at all! As your future husband and your sovereign almighty god, I order you to repent!"

"Gross." She heard Saeran mumble before he was standing up. It distracted the redhead in her lap from tearing her arm off.

"Are you going to bed too?" He asked.

"No way." Saeran called over his shoulder. "If I stay in this room any longer I'll get infected with your weird disease."

"So mean!"

"Yoosung!" Saeran's voice carried from the other room, startling the blonde from getting too invested in the game, "Come help with dinner."

"Right." The gamer stumbled to his feet, shooting a wink at the two, "Make sure she gets some rest, Saeyoung!"

He leaves and it's quiet for a moment. She recognizes how close the red head is now, his head laying on her shoulder. He was humming to himself, using his hand to lock fingers with hers. She watches as he traces lazy circles with his thumb, looking truly content to stay snuggled up against her. The thought is enough to have her cheeks redden and a happy smile blooming.

"Oh?" His gaze wanders to her face in amusement. "See something you like?"

"Yes." She buries her face in his hair, enjoying the scent of coffee. It tickles her nose and she has to lean back to cough. She goes back to him, but he's moving away with a dimmer smile then before.

"You're really coming down with something, huh?" He sighs forlornly. "Maybe we should start picking up healthy diets."

She sputters a laugh, wrapping her arms around his neck and teasingly taping her forehead against his, "And miss out on caffeine and sugar rushes?"

"I'm a bad influence." He said solemnly despite the grin across his lips. She's closer than before and can feel the huff of laughter in his breath. His arms are wrapping around her as they trade positions, with her in his lap now. His jacket envelopes them both and she closes her eyes, savoring the moment. A few months ago, she'd never seen him. And now he was here, in her arms, breathing and living and smiling.

"I love you." She breathed.

He inhales sharply, his eyes focusing on hers with a sudden seriousness. It's still between the two. A shuddering heartbeat later and she's leaning the rest of the way, lips meeting his. He tenses and wraps his arms tighter, locking her into the gentle kiss. Her cheeks are burning through it, her own thoughts barely heard over her hammering heart. Her hands reach up to lazily card through his hair. He makes a noise into the kiss.

They part for a breath, Saeyoung smiling against her lips as he plants chaste kisses there. It tickles and she laughs softly.

"I love you." He whispered.

The moment was broken by another cough. She leaned back to smother them in her shoulder. The fit had barely passed before she felt arms scooping her up into a bridal hold. She blinked as Saeyoung lifted her delicately up and across the room.

"Rest?" She guessed, not overly excited.

"Cheer up!" His grin was infectious as he placed a kiss on her forehead, "I'll stay with you until they finish the food. Would it make you feel better if I dress up as a maid?"

She snorted. The idea was enticing, but the smell that passed by wasn't, "Is something burning?"

Her fiancé paused, seeming to weigh his options, before deciding being one kitchen less was worth it to carry her the rest of the way. She didn't doubt Yoosung could at least salvage something from a botched meal. Saeran…well…

"We'll just order take out." He promised.

She laughed.


	4. Thank God He's Not Zen

.

.

It'd been a long time since the last one.

She'd almost forgotten how to handle them. He'd done so well in his own recovery that he was practically blooming with love and affection. Saeran still has his moments in the night where he'd need an improvised slumber party. They'd all stumble into the living room for a pillow fort where Saeyoung would start recounting all his agency stories- "No, I'm not saying the goat was a witness, but he was there so I took him!"- and all would be well with a good night's sleep. This time was different.

She was woken up to the sound of heavy, agonized breathing. Blinking away the sleep in her eyes, her gaze focused on the alarm clock in front of her. It was hardly passed midnight. There was a noise behind her and she felt the arms around her waist tense and tremble.

"Saeyoung?" She mumbled. She turned her head to get a better look at him. "Babe?"

She can't move, not with his arms so tight around her. She faintly makes out his face in the dark. His eyebrows were pinched together, his eyes closed tightly against whatever he was seeing. His mouth was parted to let tiny groans out, which he buried into her hair. She wiggled around in his grasp, reaching her arms up to touch his face.

"Saeyoung?" She tries again, feeling helpless, "Saeyoung, wake up."

His eyes creak open, misty with tears. The raw pain in them sent another terrible feeling in her chest. Gradually, his grip on her loosened until he was exhaustedly slumping into the mattress. He limply let his head fall to touch her forehead.

"You're alive." He whimpered.

She felt her spine go rigid. _Did he dream…about me…?_

She didn't get to finish that thought when his lips met hers. The desperation and panic she felt through him had her wrapping her arms more securely around him, feeling him start to shake again. He broke the kiss to bury his head in her chest, red hair tickling her chin. She let him, making soft humming noises.

"It was a dream, hun." She kissed the top of his head, feeling pained at the shake of his shoulders. "I'm still here, I'm always here."

He exhaled in her collar bone. His breath was ragged, like he'd jogged a mile in his big heavy jacket. His hand went up to tangle your hair, the action slowing his harsh movements.

"It was about…" He mumbled. "The gun. It didn't shoot- it didn't hit- it got-"

He coughed and clung to her tighter. She couldn't piece much of his choked words out, but the only gun she could think of was Saeran's, at that time. She meshed her mouth into a thin line, knowing what gunshot he was talking about.

"I'm here." She reassured, her heart sinking as he sobbed.

"Don't." He sniffled, raising his head up. She caught sight of his drowning eyes and froze. "Promise me- you won't ever- don't even think about-"

"I won't." She soothed taking his face in her hands. She placed gentle kisses on his cheek, feeling him relax. "We're safe. All of us. I'm here."

"Don't go." He moved his arms up around her to grab her shoulders, leaning fervently into her kisses. They stayed like that, her whispering reassurances and him staying firmly in her embrace. The tension in his body relented and his breathing evened out. She kept him in her arms through it all.

"I'm here." She told him softly through his messy hair. "I'm always here."

"Good." He drowsily moved forward to steal a kiss from her lips, eyes half lidded. "I don't want to use Jumin's Special Forces, but if you want to play cat and mouse…"

"I'll call Jaehee." She threatened lightly, feeling a weak smile forming.

He chuckled, the sound of it welcome to her ears. He buried himself deeper in her arms, making a content noise. She giggled, seeing the action more like a cat. He reached up to flick her shoulder, a small smile playing on his face.

"Thank you." He whispered, kissing her shoulder. "Thank you, thank you god, thank you…"

"Do you want to make a fort?" She asked.

"Yeah." He raised himself up over her, his movements weary and exhausted. "I'll wake Saeran."

She reached up to ruffle his hair, "I'll get the cheesy love movie."

He grinned, wide and long, before stealing another kiss this time on her nose. She laughed, feeling relieved at the change. The tension from before was completely washed away, replaced with gentle smiles.

"Thank you." He wished.

"Always."


End file.
